


Solar System

by BrokenApeiron



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Angst, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo i mondiali 2015, Easyhoon decide di lasciare gli SKT, e di mostrare a tutti quanto valga, anche senza Faker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solar System

**Author's Note:**

> Basata sul prompt "Applicazione" per la challenge Cowt6 di maridichallenge.

Ci ha sempre creduto, Ji-hoon.  
Ha sempre creduto che lo sforzo, il continuo inerpicarsi verso la vittoria, bastasse a farlo salire, su, fino alla vetta degli dei. Insieme a Faker. Insieme a Sang-hyeok.  
Unirsi agli SKT, alla squadra che vinse il mondiale. Essere il mid laner insieme alla leggenda, al giocatore più famoso, più amato. L’Invicibile Re dei Demoni.  
Ha continuato a combattere, Ji-hoon, per avere il suo posto accanto a Faker, per essere di fianco a lui, non dietro, non oscurato dalla sua ombra.  
È arrivato fino ai mondiali, con gli SKT.  
Li ha vinti. Non è mai stato sconfitto.  
E quando è salito sul palco, la gente urlava un solo nome.  
Faker.  
Ji-hoon non si è mai sentito così sconfitto. Non si è mai sentito così arrabbiato.  
Davvero alla gente non importava nulla di lui, davvero tutti volevano, desideravano, solo Faker? Era inutile, lui, il suo Azir? La sua presenza, il suo animo calmo, controllato, il suo stile di gioco difensivo?  
Non si era mai sentito così insultato.  
E allora aveva deciso. Aveva deciso di abbandonare tutto, di allontanarsi da quel gigante di diciannove anni, da quel ragazzino così silenzioso e timido, ma dalla fama così imponente.  
Avrebbe abbandonato gli SKT, kkOma, Choi, Bengi, Wolf, Bang, Tom, il suo Tom.  
Avrebbe lasciato Scout, quel nuovo e terzo mid laner con cui non voleva gareggiare.  
Aveva già sofferto troppo, odiando Sang-hyeok quando egli cercava solo dei compagni di vittoria.  
Non voleva odiare anche Scout, così innocente e gioviale.  
Perché solo l’odio bruciante, era rimasto, della sua applicazione, dei suoi sforzi.  
Solo l’odio dell’essere rimasto oscurato, da quel sole abbagliante, nonostante il titolo di campione del mondo tra le mani.  
  
Ci ha sempre creduto, Ji-hoon.  
Ha sempre creduto nello sforzo, nell’applicarsi sognando la vittoria.  
Ma è tempo di diventare una stella, adesso. Lontano da quel sole, lontano da quel sistema così luminoso.  
Perché lui brillerà da solo, e sarà lui al centro, questa volta.  
Sarà il suo nome che le folle grideranno.  
Easy-hoon.


End file.
